When Tony Stark dies 52 TIMES!
by Anna Katari
Summary: Explosions, run out of energy, lack of oxygen, falling down, smash into piecies and more ways to die. It's the Dark humour about 52 moments when Tony should be dead. Because he should be dead a lot of times but on Tv you got family friendly series.
1. First

"Iron, Forged in Fire: Part 1"

Tony dies in plane crash.

The end.

Yeah. And the series ends with tragedy story. Do you really think that he should be survive this crash? How? The armor? Really? No way. No, no, no! He was too weak to crawl. So he died. Girls cries. Where is Pepperony? Pepperony doesn't exist. Oh sorry. The director have a God power. Muahaha. Next?


	2. Second

"Iron, Forged in Fire: Part 2"

Train smash! Do you remember when Tony tried to save the people in train? His heart failed and the train smashed his body. Oh no. The new hero called Iron Man is dead. Tony Stark, you were a hero for a day. Rest in peace shellhead!


	3. Third

"Secrets and Lies"

Rhodey was some of side kick Iron Man. You know he helped him a lot of times but... But not this time. Oh Rhodes, you shall not autopilot armor. Your lack of control ability crushed our hero. Why Rhodey? Whyy?


	4. Fourth

"Cold War"

_Critical warning_

_Power loss imminent. Battery at 10.7%._

_\- Still alive in there? Not for long._

Blizzard polished Iron Man off.


	5. Fifth

"Whiplash"

_Armor power flux in progress_

_Condition critical_

BOOM! The pilot of armor is dead. So much overload.


	6. Sixth

"Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo"

_-Tony, don't! You can't go head- to head with him. You're running out of power._

_-Tony, stop it! Your heart's going to give out!_

_Reserve power failure_

_Heart monitor shutting down._

_BEEEEEEEP_

Tony dies for the sixth time.


	7. Seventh

"Meltdown"

_\- You can't even touch me, but I can touch you. You think I can't get through that armor? Watch me!_

_-Uh!_

_Integrity at risk. Shielding failure eminent. Enable to compensate for energy frequency._

_-Ah. Computer... Alter the frequency of all weapon systems to match the living laser, now!_

_Error. Armor failure. Heart implant damaged. System shutting down._

I know that Tony can be dead for better ways but don't worry. The best deaths are coming.


	8. Eighth

_"Field Trip"_

_\- There's no way we're not going to be seen and the stealth tech will just fry the armor again. Stane will know that we're involved with iron man. I'll probably get arrested, if these security drones don't fry me first._

_*laughs nervously*_

_*drones buzzing*_

_*clang!*_

_\- I surrender._

_*shooting*_

Drones eliminated the intruders. Thanks Rhodey for your faith. Great friend. You feel this irony, right?


	9. Ninth

"Ancient History 101"

_\- Call me crazy, but I'm starting to think that fighting might not be the way to go here._

_\- Well, surrendering seems like a mistake._

_\- Gene read from the book, the one on the pedestral, and then everything went bad. Maybe there's a way to stop this in the book too. Ah!_

_*dreadknights attacked him*_

_\- Pepper, duck!_

_*using unibeam*_

_Warning. Reserve power failure._

_\- No!_

_\- Tony!_

_*armor falls*_

_*tony and pepper dies*_

_*gene dies*_

Ekhm! Everyone on this temple dies. They failed the test. Tony, you need to think faster. FASTER! Are you ready to die in the next episode? A.I.M. is ready.


	10. Tenth

_"Ready A.I.M. Fire"_

_\- Rhodey?_

_Communication system down._

_Error, system malfunctioning._

_\- Rhodey, can you hear me? The armor went dead. Their gravity blaster must have... Oh, god, gravity. This is going to hurt._

_*armor is falling*_

_\- Tony, can you hear me?_

_\- Come on, reboot, you stupid piece of junk._

_Welcome to the iron man software version 3.7. The system encountered an unknown error and is now rebooting. Please wait._

_\- Aaaaaah!_

_* five second to crash*_

_Reboot..._

_*Collide with the earth*_

_*tony dies*_

No comments. The easiest way to die is falling dooown.


	11. Eleventh

"Masquerade"

_\- Oh, come on, be serious. What do you think that;s gonna do against..._

_*bang!*_

_*Tony is dead*_

_\- Tony, come in. Are you okay?_

_*Masque dissapear*_

It was easy but this is not the end. Crimson Dynamo is going to smash shellhead.

By the way. I'm using original subtitles with episodes but some authors made a little mistakes. However for me the most important thing is context. You need to know where and who attacked Iron Man. If you are maniac like me or something else, you remember all episodes, every scenes and many dialogue by the heart.

And I'm sorry for my grammar. My computer hate plugins so I have to translate on my own.

I hope you enjoyed this series.


	12. Twelfth

"Seeing Red"

_Critical alert. Communication down_

_Shields down_

_Warning. Missile lock detected_

_Heart implant reserves depleting_

_Armor primary protocol initiated: returning to armory_

_\- No. Can't go back. Can't leave them to Rhodey_

_Iron Man offline. _

_*flatlines*_


	13. Thirteenth

"Hide and Seek"

_\- I could peel that armor off you and find out who you are, but it doesn't matter now. You are but an annoyance to be crushed._

_*crushing armor piece by piece*_

_*Tony's screaming*_

_*Iron Man is down*_

Be careful about Mandarin's power of rings.


	14. Fourteenth

"Man and Iron Man"

_Enemy target detected._

_\- Tony, watch out!_

_Enable lethal force._

_\- Rhodey, no!_

_*zap*_

_*Tony's dying*_

_\- Tony?_

_-Tony! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_*armor falls*_

_*Tony is dead*_

It was my favourite episode but I have to admit that the sentient armor have right that _the greatest threat to Anthony Stark is Anthony Stark._ What if Tony not became the Iron Man? This question if for fanfiction maniacs and theory guys.


	15. Fifteenth

"Panter's Prey"

_-Even if this Magnum guy doesn't show tonight, baybe I can trace A.I.M. Back to our headquarters. And finally bring the fight to- Ah!_

_*zapping*_

_\- Ugh! Okay, you've got good moves, But your little miss kitty claws aren't going to hurt- Ugh! Never mind._

_Armor integrity has been violated. Heart implant damaged._

_*Tony dies*_


	16. Sixteenth

"Fun with Lasers"

_-Watch me. The maggia, my mother, they called me useless, Worthless. And now the whole world's gonna know that I'm calling the shots. Destroy new york. That'll send a message. But hurting you, That's personal._

_Fatal temperature drop._

_Preserving internal temperature and oxygen._

_Note, you have 93 seconds of oxygen remaining._

_\- Oh, no. Oh, no. Rhodey, Rhodey. Rhodey!_

_\- What- what are we supposed to do?_

_\- Tony, don't panic. Do you hear me? Don't freak out. Don't even talk. It'll use up your air._

_-Oh, no. You'll suffocate. That's, like, the worst way to go. Your lungs will feel like they're exploding. You'll get brain damage,_

_and then-_

_*93 seconds later*_

_0% oxygen remaining._

_User death imminent._

_*Tony dies.*_

Thanks for helping Pepper. Great friend. You're welcome.


	17. Seventeenth

"Chasing Ghosts"

_\- He's got Whitney. He must have grabbed her from her room. Sometime after I dropped her off. I have to surrender myself to him, Or-or-_

_\- So what are you waiting for?_

_\- Rhodey, I can't touch this guy. I can't even see him. Whitney's life is on the line, And I don't know what to do. I could really use your advice._

_\- Did the Ghost abduct Whitney or madame mask?_

*later*

_\- I'm here just like you wanted. I'm not gonna fight you. Just let Whitney go._

_\- Really? Says the kid who's been shooting at me with laser blasters for a week. Who are you, kid? _

_\- I don't..._

_*Ghost shots in Tony*_

_*Whitney screams*_

_*before fight*_

_\- Did the Ghost abduct Whitney or madame mask? Because if he only took Whitney... I may have a plan._

_*now*_

_*Tony dies*_

\- Oh no!

*Rhodey is terrified*

**Yeah. The next episode when you see the best friend forever. Great plan Rhodes. You forget about a part of armor and your flying is still bad in Mark I. Conspiracy theories rules!**


	18. Eighteenth

"Pepper, Interrupted"

_*sonic squealing*_

_*beeping*_

_-Oh, come on. Rockets?_

_*whooshing*_

_*electrical crackling*_

_*Zap*_

_*Boom*_

_*Tony dies*_


	19. Nineteenth

"Technovore"

_Consuming_

_Adapting_

_Evolve_

_Error_

_Armor destruction imminent_

_*explosion*_

_*Tony and Rhodey dies*_

This time we got two dead bodies. We are close to season 1 ending. If you think that the next season is repeated by the same incidents, you are wrong. The best action is still on way.


	20. Twentieth

"World on Fire"

_Environmental alert._

_Unknown energy is putting this region in jeopardy._

_\- Is there a town nearby? What's the affected region?_

_The threat is planetary scale._

_\- Did your armor just say what I think it said?_

_\- Computer, explain._

_Unknown energy is spreading beneath the planet's crust,_

_Threatening simultaneous volcanic eruptions worldwide._

_This would emit suitable amounts of ash to block out the sun,_

_Causing extermination of all life._

_\- Oh._

_\- So if we don't pass the test, Everyone on the planet gets wiped out?_

_\- Pepper, let me think._

_\- No, I can figure this out. I'm smart; I can do this. Temperance, uh, it's like self-control, right? Or moderation, you know, not too much._

_\- Pepper, what are you doing?_

_\- When we activated the test, we knocked the ice into the light, Not the coal. So it must be the other one._

_\- Pepper, wait, don't!_

*blast*

*volcanic eruption all around the world*

*ashes*

*extermination life*

*everyone dies*

**I got two ideas of this episode. The first was when Pepper as "fire" killed Tony but I thought it was that easy so I made more cruel idea which was environmental danger. Sometimes it's hard to choose one option.**


	21. Twenty first

"Designed Only for Chaos"

_\- Continue to resist, and I will destroy your friends. Your family. Everyone and everything you've ever cared about._

_\- I won't let you._

_\- Then you will be destroyed along with them._

_*tony's screaming*_

_\- Get out of my head!_

_\- Unacceptable._

_*screams*_

_*knockout*_

_*faints*_

_*M.O.D.O.C. shots a powerful beam*_

_*Tony dies*_


	22. Twenty second

"Dont' Worry. Be Happy"

_\- The first thing you have to do_

_is take the casing of the central bomb. We're gonna to check out the wiring and battery compartment._

_\- It's making noises. I think it's broken._

_\- Happy, be careful. You have to go slow and be gentle... No, no, so stupid. Taking off the casing must cause the timer to accelerate. We only have about a minute. This is impossible. It's too complex. Not enough time. It's gonna go off._

_Happy! Happy, you have to get out of there! You have to go, now! There's nothing we can do to stop it._

_*explosion*_

_*destroing city*_

_*everyone dies*_

**BOOM! I like this sound.**


	23. Twenty third

"Uncontrollable"

_\- Iron Man is not the bad guy. The Controller is! You have to destroy the disc! On his forehead! Hulk, you have to listen! _

_*hulk is angry*_

_\- Please, the disc!_

_*hulk smash*_

_*breaking tony's skull*_

_*tony dies*_

_*Pepper cries*_

_\- Iron Man!_

_\- Hulk smash beauty disc!_

**Yeah. I think it was cruel to him. This kind of dead can be possible when PG -12 is on TV. Too cruel right? Broken skull. Maybe I should change my ideas and stop playing on medical games.**


	24. Twenty fourth

"Best Served Cold"

_\- Tony._

_\- I lost the ore._

_\- Isn't there anything we can do?_

_\- She risked her life to save mine. Now I need to do the same for her._

_*he takes the ore*_

_\- Tony, you can't._

_\- I won't let it end like this. I have to try._

_*creating antidote*_

_*Tony's fall down*_

_*Rhodey and Pepper are scared*_

_\- No, please! No!_

_\- He sacrificed for her. There is nothing we can do._

_*silence*_

**You know how much I hate this episode. It was stupid what Tony did and for his lucky he was alive and well after taking the ore. But no. My version is different. He failed. The ore was important to keep him alive so he must die for this. Like a hero. Sacrifice.**


	25. Twenty fifth

"Tales of Suspense Part 1"

_\- I've got the rings!_

_\- Pepper, give them to me right now!_

_*roars*_

_\- Look out!_

_*dragon consume Tony*_

**It's not weird that the ancient legendary dragon was hungry. A lot of years and he needed some to eat. So he ate Tony. Omomom. Delicious. The ending of season one is near.**


	26. Twenty sixth

"Tales of Suspense Part 2"

_\- I'm not letting you hurt my family again._

_Critical warning._

_User vital signs in extreme distress._

_Full armor failure imminent._

_Take evasive maneuvers immediately._

_\- No! This has to end._

_\- This is impossible. This can't be happening._

_\- Surrender!_

_\- No!_

_\- Let me go!_

_\- Never._

_\- Let me go, or you'll never find him._

_*powerful explosion*_

_Warning. Armor failure._

_User vital signs in critical._

_Armor is shutting down._

_*Tony's falling*_

_*everyone dies*_

**So this is the end of season one. The next season will be more destructive. Stupid deaths for idiot reason? Of course. Something weird? That's right. More not logical solutions? Yep. To the next time.**


	27. Twenty seventh

"The Invincible Iron Man Part 1"

_Warning- armor integrity compromised._

_Systems at 5% and falling._

_\- Eject. Eject armor._

_Eject device not responding._

_\- Eject override. Eject! Now!_

_Invasive bomb detonation in 3, 2, 1._

_\- Eject!_

_\- Tony!_

_*Pepper screams*_

_* Whiplash is laughing*_

_*Tony crawls*_

_*dies*_

**Welcome to the season two when Tony should be dead in the next twenty six episode. I hope you enjoy this idea and you have some fun. And remember. It's only dark humour. Not real situation. Don't do anything stupid like Tony. Yeah. I'm sadist and I'm worrying about my readers. Your health should be on first place. Have a nice weekend.**


	28. Twenty eighth

"The Invincible Iron Man Part 2"

_\- This technology is experimental. No one here understands it._

_\- We already contacted the specialist who knows the tech. He'll be here any minute._

_*electric shock*_

_*Tony's screaming*_

_\- Unfortunately, I don't think we have a minute... Get me 300 cc's of cardioprin, stat._

_*inject medicine*_

_*Tony faints*_

_*flatline*_

_*Pepper is terrified*_

_-Oh, no. Tony!_

_*few minutes later*_

_\- Clear! _

_*using paddles*_

_\- Oh, please, Tony. Please make it. Please, please, please._

_\- He's gonna make it, Pepper. You'll see._

_*Ho Yinsen comes*_

_\- Stop! You're killing him!_

_*he's looking at monitor*_

_\- It's over. He's dead._

_-NOOOO!_

**Yeah. The doctors are the best people. One mistake and you had a dead body. That's life. In series Yinsen warned that using defibrilator could be killed Tony so they made a mistake. They didn't know so much about this technology.**


	29. Twenty ninth

"Look into the Light"

_Activate sonic cannons._

_*Laser disappears*_

_*Tony pants*_

_Alert._

_Strain to user's heart detected._

_Warning._

_Heart monitor need recharge._

_System is shutting down._

_*Tony falls*_

_*dies*_

**It should be more shorter but the point is that the attack of Evil Laser was a great strain on his heart. In result the heart implant stop working and he faints in armor. Maybe you can see better ideas but this is mine point of view of this drama situation**


	30. Thirtieth

"Ghost in the Machine"

_\- Please don't hurt me, Tony._

_\- You're pathetic, Ghost. Aaah!_

_Warning, armor defenses penetrated._

_\- I got a backup generator for just such occasions, kid. Five minutes of power. Long enough to tear that mechanical heart I'm grabbing right through your chest._

_\- You can't. You're bluffing._

_\- You think so?_

_*harder grabbing*_

_*Tony's screaming*_

_*a few seconds later*_

_*Ghost takes heart implant*_

_*Tony's faling down*_

_\- It's done Iron Man._

_*crashing implant*_

_*Tony dies*_

**It was one of my favourite episode from season two because of this moments like Ghost. He was so smart and tricky. Great villain. That's sad that he won't be so long in series. He needs more episodes. **


	31. Thirty first

"Armor Wars"

_\- Ha! And I didn't have to use my big guns on the old tin man._

_*The Guardsmen surround him*_

_\- Computer, reroute power into secondary systems._

_Rerouting._

_-Tony, get up!_

_\- I... Can't. Too weak._

_-Hold on. War Machine is on way._

_Warning. _

_Energy is dropping to critical. _

_Recommend recharge._

_*Tony is falling down*_

_*he dies*_

**I don't have too much original script so I had to add my words and dialogues. I hope it will be good.**


	32. Thirty second

"Line of Fire"

_*Tony's falling*_

_\- What the... shut down all power and reboot!_

_*armor not responsing*_

_\- Reboot!_

_Armor shutdown in progress._

_Reboot in 30 seconds._

_\- No! It should be instantaneous!_

_*falling faster*_

_*smashing to ground*_

_*Tony dies*_


	33. Thirty third

"Titanium vs Iron"

_\- Pepper, my 1% should be enough to jumpstart War Machine's backup generator, but I'll be as good as dead. I need your help, seriously._

_*direct to power*_

_Power at 0._

_System shut down._

_*flying Titanium Man*_

_\- Where are you?_

_*searching*_

_\- You couldn't have gotten far, my little metal mouse. Come on, come on._

_*he sees Iron Man armor*_

_\- Yes!_

_*landing*_

_*splash Iron Man with Tony inside*_

_\- I did it! Iron Man is no more!_

_*maniac laugh*_


	34. Thirty fourth

"The Might of Doom"

_Six seconds to detonation._

_\- I'm gonna try something._

_Five._

_\- Everyone get out. Go!_

_Four._

_\- What are you doing?_

_\- Trying to contain it._

_One._

_\- All power to force fields._

_*hard landing*_

_\- Tony!_

_\- I think I broke a bone in every part... of my body._

_*Tony dies*_

**You know he felt that he broke every bone so he should be dead. However PG 13 is too friendly to this scenes but do you remember Mallen? Widow almost broke his neck. It's like deathly technoques only for killing. And the zombie apocalypse? Yeah. That's weird.**


	35. Thirty fifth

"The Hawk and The Spider"

_Warning._

_Armor integrity compromised._

_\- I'm gonna get shredded like cheese. I have to disable these lasers. Think!_

_*confined space*_

_*Tony's still thinking*_

_\- Lasers need to be focused through crystals. Computer, increase... Ahh!_

_Warning._

_Energy is droping._

_Recommend retreat to the armory._

_\- I said increase frequency of sonic..._

_*he screams*_

_*lasers cutting through armor*_

_*the pilot is in pieces*_

_*he dies*_

**Horrible death being a meat. Sometimes it's hard to think about not more aggresive death but this episode forced me to do this thing. Sorry shellhead.**


	36. Thirty sixth

"Enter Iron Monger"

_\- Let him go, Stane, or say goodbye to your fingers._

_\- Get back. It's gonna-_

_Warning. EMP detected._

_Armor's shutting down._

_*Tony is falling down*_

_*he dies* _[Note: It's not because of injuries or high point of battle but his mechanic heart stopped working by one shot of EMP cannon]

**Short action. Short death. Almost painless.**


	37. Thirty seventh

"Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D."

_\- Computer!_

_Armor integrity compromised._

_Circuit parameters acceded._

_System failure in 17 seconds._

_\- Okay. Can't move, but I can still think. Triggering reverse charge now!_

_*destroys Mandroids*_

_Power levels at 2%._

_Recharge recommended._

_\- Thanks, never would have thought of Ahhh!_

_-Tony, watch out!_

_*one of Mandroids use tractor beam*_

_Warning._

_Armor integrity compromised._

_System's shutting down._

_*Tony dies*_

**Third time's the charm. And remember. Watch your back.**


	38. Thirty eighth

"All the Best People Are Mad"

_\- The gum will ground the circuits so it won't trigger the bomb when I do this._

_\- Five seconds._

_\- Whitney, I need those clippers._

_*she gives him a clippers*_

_\- Come on, you little-_

_*boom*_

_*students dies*_

**Tony was too exhausted to see how much exactly time they wasted. Yeah. Boom. I like this sound. Even Einstein brain can made a mistake. Oops.**


	39. Thirty ninth

"Heavy Mettle"

_\- Back stabbing. Dirty fighting._

_\- Whatever you call it. I win._

_*laughs*_

_*crashing bones*_

_\- I think I felt something pop under your armor. You are unlucky, Iron Man._

_*Titanium Man is fly away*_

_*Tony dies*_

**Breaking bones. Another way to die.**


	40. Fortieth

"Mandarin's Quest"

_-Look out!_

_*Reaper's attacking*_

_-Must endure._

_\- No more bad dreams. The Reaper's playing for keeps now._

_-Tony! Behind your back!_

_-Aaah!_

_*quartered body*_

_*Tony dies*_

_-Must endure._


	41. Forty first

"Hostile Takeover"

_Restarting basic functions._

_\- Oh, man._

_*later*_

_\- Come on, Tony! I don't like this disconnected feling! Give me a sign, dude._

_\- You prayed has an answer. I just got a signal._

_\- Where is it?_

_*another moments later*_

_\- Computer. How's my heart monitor holding up?_

_Heart monitor needs immediate recharge._

_*few moments later*_

_\- I'm taking my friend out of here, now!_

_*he's looking at Tony on the table*_

_\- War Machine... is that you? My heart..._

_-Hold on!_

_*he's walking into the trap*_

_*he's screaming*_

_*artificial cosmic rays grilled a pilot inside armor*_

_-No._

_*Tony faints*_

_*dies*_

_*Rhodey dies*_


	42. Forty second

"Extremis"

_Access denied._

_\- Open this door now, Stark!_

_\- I gotta wire the armor directly into my brain. I need to "be" the suit._

_*takes a sample*_

_\- Only a tiny pitch will do it. Better only a drop._

_*screaming*_

_*dying*_

_*Hill unlocks the door*_

_-Oh my gosh, Tony!_

_*finding death body*_

_*Pepper screams under Tony body*_


	43. Forty third

"The X- Factor"

_\- You would think our first meeting would have taught you a lesson._

_\- Tony, no._

_Warning!_

_\- Can't move. Computer, all power to servos._

_Servos failing._

_Electrical systems failing._

_Power failing._

_*throwing Iron Man through building*_

_*Tony falls*_

_*dies*_

_Armor systems version 2.4, shutting down._

_\- Tony!_

_*running to him*_

_\- Aw, no._


	44. Forty fourth

"Iron Man 2099"

_\- You can't be a relative of mine. You're a monster!_

_\- You are the monster. What I do now will prevent millions from destruction. And now it ends._

_*dezintegrates Iron Man*_

_\- Iron Man! No!_

_*Tony dies*_


	45. Forty fifth

"Control -Alt -Delete"

_\- Feel the pressure? So does your real body. If I squeeze hard enough, your physical body will expire. Give me what I want._

_\- No!_

_-Wrong answer._

_*squeezing hard*_

_*Tony screams*_

_*physical body dies*_

_Tony dies*_


	46. Forty sixth

"Doomsday"

_-Doom trapped me in a similar dimension once. Come on, our only hope is find another worm hole._

_*running*_

_*demon appears*_

_\- You are in Yogthul's dimension now. And you shall never escape._

_*eating all souls*_

**I can't spell or even write correctly the name of demon as well in English or Polish version. It's so hard. I'm sorry for mistake.**


	47. Forty seventh

"The Hammer Falls"

_\- Why don't you bring those fancy repulsors of yours up and blast your..._

_\- What? You're crazy! I'm not gonna..._

_*villain threatens civilians in train*_

_\- Stop. You win. I'll do it._

_\- Tony, don't!_

_\- There's got to be an another way._

_\- There is. My refractory coating strong enough to deflect a medium strength repulsor. And if I can calculate the reflective angle just right..._

_*later*_

_\- Ok, Shriek, you asked for it._

_*shooting in his own head*_

_*Tony falls*_

_-NO!_

_*Tony dies*_

**Brilliant genius. He failed one simple calculation. Is he really a young Einstein?**


	48. Forty eighth

"Rage of the Hulk"

_\- He removed all the safety protocols. It's overloading._

_\- Iron Man, get out of there. Move!_

_\- Tony! Rhodey!_

_\- The controls are jammed! It's gonna blow! Everyone get out of here._

_*Rhodey evacuates*_

_\- Hulk, you need to get..._

_*loud explosion*_

_*Tony dies*_

_*Hulk dies*_


	49. Forty ninth

"Iron Monger Lives"

_\- Mom? My mom is gone. Who are you?_

_\- Who am I? Isn't it obvious? I'm you._

_*changing face*_

_\- Madame Masque? Whitney? Aah!_

_*shot*_

_\- Unh! Whitney! Give me the antidote!_

_*deadly shot*_

_\- Aah!_

_*Tony dies*_


	50. Fiftieth

"Dragonseed"

_\- I can do anything. I can... I can destroy Iron Man._

_\- Gene, don't do this._

_\- You sicken me. I can't believe you pretended to be my friend._

\- _Listen to yourself. Can't you see what all that power is doing to you?_

\- _I'm tired of your lies. Good-bye, Tony Stark._

_*using all the rings*_

_*Tony is vanished*_

_*dies*_


	51. Fifty first

"The Makluan Invasion Part 1 Annihilate"

_Listen up. The hammer... it isn't just a weapon. It's a valve. When his body reaches its capacity, he has to release it through the hammer, or he'll hit critical mass._

_\- Without his hammer, all that energy stays inside him._

_\- That can't be healthy, like gas._

_\- Whatever you got in mind, hurry it up because here he comes!_

_*fighting*_

_\- Computer, reroute all power to defense._

_*using field*_

_\- All right, you two, give it everything you've got!_

_\- With pleasure!_

_*unibeam*_

_\- Just... a little... more._

_*Gene attacks Berserker*_

_*he is near the hammer*_

_\- Route all power to the uni-beam!_

_Warning._

_Not enough energy._

_\- Oh no!_

_*Berserker using the hammer*_

_*releasing powerful energy*_

_*Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Gene dies*_

_*crowd cheering*_


	52. Fifty second RIP for the last time

"The Makluan Invasion Part 2 Unite"

_\- Gene, get them out!_

_\- Tony, no!_

_*teleporting*_

_\- Must shut down the power core!_

_*Tony hold nail*_

_\- Forget it. It's over!_

_Warning. _

_Reactor core at critical mass._

_Detonation in 5 seconds._

_\- Uh-oh._

_*explosion*_

_*Tony falls*_

_\- Tony? Oh, no! No!_

_*Tony dies*_

**THIS IS THE END. Rest in piece and never coming back to life with stupid ideas, shellhead. Yeah. And this episode ends your journey by weird situation and types of death. I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
